The invention relates generally to security devices for sliding doors or windows, and more particularly to manually operable jamming or locking bars adapted to prevent sliding doors or windows from being opened from the outside of a building.
Sliding windows and sliding doors such as glass doors, or so-called patio doors, as commonly used in buildings such as dwelling houses, present the disadvantage of being easily forced open from the outside by intruders. Vertically sliding windows and horizontally sliding windows are generally held shut by a rather weak rotary latch, and sliding glass doors, or patio doors, are generally held closed by a lever-actuated latch, accessible from the inside of the building. Both types of latches can easily be broken by leverage exerted from the outside between the jamb and the door or window frame.